


Enchanted

by Resa_Saso



Series: Things with T - Thoschei & Taylor [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: When you fall in love with a stranger, there's a good chance, the next time you meet him, he's your soulmate. || Songfic to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift





	Enchanted

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles..._  
_Same old, tired lonely place._  
_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy..._  
_Vanished when I saw your face._  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_  
_

His father had been fevering towards this event for a month. He had stressed about in a pretty obsessive way, kept on telling Theta what not to wear, so his best outfits would be ready for the party. Kept on telling his wife to finally cut his hair (which he sucessfully avoided by hiding out in his favorite spot in the nearby forest for at least two days.)  
So, naturally, the party was excessively boring.  
  
People kept on watching him like he was a spider under a glass. The newest attraction trapped inside a highly pompous room with them for a whole evening. Ulysses's newest achievement.

With further declining interest, Theta hid behind the rich buffet, acted incredibly hungry for as long as it took to get rid of a couple of council members who were consistently telling him what a big deal his father was and how he should make him proud in the Academy.  
  
Truth was, being a big deal increasingly bored him.  
  
With a glass of wine in his hand, he, admittedly, wasn't allowed to drink, he used his quiet few seconds to slip out of the room.  
  
Rich people, he thought. Trying to get richer by expanding their influence. Expanding their influence by using his father's prestige. Using his father's prestige by trying to allure him.  
  
Sometimes Theta thought his life would be less boring if he couldn't read all of these people as easy as his favorite books. How exciting this life must've been for them. Always in the middle of a scheme, living their life with masks and sugared tongues.  
  
Vast hallways led him through the house – more like a palace really – doors and doors rowed next to each other, and he wondered whatever people would need this many rooms for. Behind him he heard voices, talking excitedly. With a sigh, he slipped through the door closest to him, closing it behind him without a sound.  
  
He took a long sip from his wine. It tasted just like everything else he had tried today: Rich and boring.  
  
Someone laughed.  
  
Theta sighed, suddenly wishing he had brought more wine.  
  
„So, who you're hiding from?“  
  
Surprised, he looked up. The person that had spoken was a young boy, probably about his age. Dark hair fell into a face with prominent features and piercing green eyes.  
  
„Oh,“ Theta brought out, realizing he had just stumbled into someone's room uninvited. „Sorry, I was...“  
  
„Hiding, yes, we established that. Was it the guy with the horrendous blue suit, talking all about how he was going to go into politics soon? Because I wouldn't blame you. He even made _me_ flee.“  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
„No that, ehm... is my brother.“  
  
Theta stared into his wine glass, feeling slightly embarassed. But to his surprise, the boy only laughed loudly.  
  
„Only more reason to flee, I imagine.“

 

 

 _Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room, your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me._  
_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks..._  
_Like passing notes in secrecy._

 

  
For the first time today, Theta smiled an honest smile, one of the kind that wasn't meant to impress anyone else, one that came naturally. With that smile on his lips, he took a step deeper into the room.  
  
It was a large bedroom. The only light illuminating it was moonlight that fell through the large windows. From up here, Theta realized, he could look down on most of the fields. Red grasses, high and wide. They stretched everywhere he looked, swaying softly from the wind.  
  
„Please don't,“ the boy behind him said in a tone that told from suffering. He had stepped behind him, watching the view out of the window over his shoulders. He could see his face reflected in the glass, it had grown to a disappointed frown.  
  
„Please don't what?“ Theta asked without taking his eyes off the reflection.  
  
He thought about earlier this evening, when he had felt like a spider under a glass, but he couldn't help it. Something about this boy fascinated him, fascinated him enough to feel flustered.  
  
And so he just watched him through the glass.  
  
„Don't be... like all of them. Impressed by property and status. It's boring.“  
  
„Wouldn't call it _impressed_ ,“ Theta told the window with a little smirk. „I was just thinking about how easy it would be to hide out in the grasses and never be seen unil the morning.“  
  
The way his face lit up was visible even though he was staring at a colourless reflection and Theta began to realize he was talking to someone special. He briefly wondered if the others knew too, if he had only been the attraction for as long as this boy wasn't in the room.  
  
The look on his face seemed to be proud and arrogant, but at the same time so expressive and alive, it completely drew him in. There wasn't a bone in this boy's body that radiated anything other than confidence.  
  
„What's your name?“  
  
He felt like panicking, but only for a few seconds, then he turned around, a wide smile on his face.  
  
„Names are boring. I've had enough boring for one day.“  
  
And with a swift movement, he grabbed the boy's hand and drew him out of his own room. With a surprised chuckle, he let himself be led through the maze of hallways and rooms. Everywhere but back to the party.  
  
„If you're looking for the easiest way out, I'd recommend turning right,“ his hostage explained helpfully after a few minutes of aimless running.  
  
Theta grinned.  
  
„See, now you got it!“  
  
Blindly, he turned right, only to realize he had ran exactly back to where he didn't want to be. The second he had entered the ball room again, several people were greeting him, waving him over with glasses in their hands and wide, fake grins on their faces. Swallowing, Theta turned towards the boy, who just passed by him closely, winking and whispering: „Betrayal is way more entertaining, isn't it?“  
  
The grin on his face was just as fake, Theta noticed. The boy had simply dived into the masses, started shaking hands, joking and lauighing at them with more wit than was good for him. He watched him for a while speechless, until his little group of admirers had reached him and engaged the helpless guest in a lot of unsignificant small talk.  
  
Even while talking, Theta still watched the other boy out of the corner of his eyes. He wore the fake smile like a vengeful mask. Instead of looking like he was trying to win them over, he seemed to mock him with the politest of smiles, seemed to defy them with perfect courtesy. He had never seen someone use the art of social conventions like a weapon before, but this boy had mastered it.  
  
The group around him grew. With a sigh and a sinking feeling of being stuck, Theta dutifully answered all the people's questions and more. Yes, he was going to the Academy indeed, yes, he was going to become a Time Lord, why, of course he was going to take his father's place in politics one day, because „over my dead body“ had led to „we will talk about this“, which had led to „Don't bring shame on our name“.  
  
And suddenly, there was silence. Silence, and an arm, wrapped around his wrist tightly.  
  
„Please excuse us,“ he smiled that polite, deadly smile of his and led Theta away from the crowd without getting back even one small sound of protest.  
  
„Changed your mind?“ he grumbled sulkenly, but let himself be led through the hall anyway.  
  
The boy smirked. It was a wry, arrogant smirk and for a few seconds, Theta's racing hearts screamed at him to do that again, and again, and again, until they've seen enough of it. Throw me to the sharks, he thought. Betray me again and again and again, as long as you smile at me like this afterwards.  
  
„Your father is looking for you,“ he explained, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
And indeed, when Ulysses laid sight on him, he stepped closer. His face seemed heavy from anger, his eyes were slitted, his skin deep red.  
  
„Oh God, what happened?“ Theta muttered and his new acquaintance just shrugged with an awful fake frown. „Who knows, really. Someone must've _really_ irritated him.“  
  
Theta threw him an exasperated gaze.  
  
„Whatever you did, I'm going to be the one who has to...“  
  
„Son! We're leaving. Come!“  
  
Ulysses spat while speaking, and while Theta was still busy wincing, he had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.  
  
With a rising sense of panic, Theta turned back around, trying to get some last look on the other boy. He winked, gifted him one last smug smirk, then turned around, back to his guests.  
  
Theta realized he had just been thrown out by his own, twisted rules.  
  
He also realized he should've just told him his name.  
  
  
  
_And it was enchanting to meet you...  
All I can say is...  
I was enchanted to meet you.  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go...  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...  
I was enchanted to meet you.  
  
  
  
_ That night, he couldn't sleep.  
  
It was one thing to meet someone as captivating as this boy and he might have overcome this feeling of hundreds of wild butterflies doing saltos in his stomach... But it was something different entirely to know he was most probably never going to see him again. Or at least didn't know _when_.  
  
It wouldn't have needed much more to see his father actually spit out fire. Saying he had never seen the man this mad would've been a lie, as Udysses threw tantrums at least twice a week, three on busy Sundays.  
  
Still, he was raging. Theta hadn't dared to provoke him with any more questions but it had become pretty clear, that his father had been insulted. He could only guess who was arrogant – and brave – enough to do so.  
  
And that was the thought that kept him up this night. Wondering and wondering about what the boy had thought. He had betrayed him for his own entertainment, then insulted his father to get him out again? Or had he just wanted to get him into even more trouble, nothing but a plaything to fight the boredom he had disrupted?  
  
Or was he thinking too deep, maybe he hadn't even cared, had just... done what he seemed to always do, didn't even know it'd involve Theta? Maybe he took himself to be too important.  
  
He frowned.  
  
Not that he'd let this stranger decide over his value.  
  
Theta muffled his exasperated scream with his pillow, throwing his head into it. Who was he kidding, of course he did. This kid had been the most interesting thing to happen to him in all his life.  
  
_Be a good boy.  
_  
_Don't bring shame on your name.  
_  
_Become a powerful Time Lord.  
_  
_Do your duties for the family house.  
_  
_Study hard, so you can join the Academy._  
  
So many voices, always trying to reach him, get through to him, control him, but all he could think of was _him_. Did he know his name? Would he remember him when this night was over? Would he see him again?  
  
And did he know, oh did he know he had put Theta under a spell?  
  
  
  
_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends._  
 _My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._  
 _These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.._  
 _I was enchanted to meet you._  
  
  
  
His first thoughts weren't about honour or reputation or power when he entered his new room, they were a mess, they were nervous and scared, but mostly, he thought about how nothing had changed. Lonely amongst his kind once again, lost in a sea of entitled fakes, staring at him, trying to win him over as their friend.  
  
With a deep sigh, he threw himself on one of the two beds and buried his face in the pillow. His pillow. The pillow. Didn't feel like his yet. Although he had to admit, there was no better way to claim it than crying into it.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't hear the door open again behind him. He had one second to decide what he was going to do and chose the option not to pretend. He was going to spend the next few years with whoever entered through this door and he wasn't going to spend it pretending like the rest of them, he wasn't going to start to wear masks to get along.  
He had just made that decision, when his voice made his hearts skip a few beats.  
  
„Aw. And I was so hoping, I could be the one to make you cry today.“  
  
He didn't know what he was doing. Proving, he wasn't crying (yet), just convincing himself it was really him, like this sort of voice, dripping with sarcastic adoration, could belong to anyone else. Or plain, simple staring. But he raised his head anyway, feeling his skin prickling where the pillow had been.  
  
„Adorable,“ the boy said, then sat down opposite of Theta on his own bed. He raised a finger, leaned forward and waved it in front of Theta's eyes.  
  
„Pillow traces. Everywhere. You're making a great first impression.“  
  
„Theta,“ he mumbled. „My name is Theta.“  
  
And the boy just laughed.

„I've known the second I saw you, Theta Sigma. Do you honestly think there's someone left on Gallifrey who doesn't know the son of great Ulysses and his human wife?“  
  
„Then why did you ask?“ he grumbled while sitting up slowly.  
  
There was that bloody smirk again.

„Because I thought you'd probably hate to tell me.“  
  
This was how it was going to be, wasn't it? Being room mates with this exasperating glorious boy, getting belittled day by day and not minding because it came with a smile?  
„I make you an offer,“ he smirked in this second into Theta's grumpy face.  
  
He took a deep breath, waiting for the next verbal punch in his face.  
  
„My name's Koschei,“ the boy explained. „And I absolutely hate the name. So. Feel free to use it.“  
  
With a little smile, Theta swallowed every single mean remark that was coming to his mind, knowing he'd come to regret this decision soon enough.  
  
„Nice to meet you, Koschei.“  
  
„Nice to meet _you_ , Theta.“  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, perfectly in synch. Only after a while, Theta needed a while to notice he didn't feel lonely anymore. Around the time when Koschei had thrown himself on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes glued to the ceiling, like it'd show him a whole new universe instead of just a plain blank spot, he realized he had fallen in love.  
  
  
  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go..._  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone._  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..._  
_I was enchanted to meet you._  
  
  
  
They sneaked out the same night. To Theta, it seemed like Borusa's speech about the importance of rules and what consequences their ignorance would bring to them, had personally attacked and challenged Koschei. With a sparkle in his eyes, he had roamed through the grasses and forests, Theta always close behind. For a while, he wasn't sure if it was his own sense for adventure calling out for him or if he was just following because he was helplessly falling for Koschei.  
  
They found a clear spot with soft grass and a sea nearby. Koschei didn't hesitate, let himself fall into the red blades, grinning towards the stars.  
  
„Pick one,“ he demanded the second Theta followed his example. He was still busy staring at Koschei - he looked best in moonlight -, so he just frowned in confusion and the other boy laughed.

„A star. Pick a star. And we'll go there one day.“  
  
„Oh. Ehm. Okay.“  
  
He looked up at the sky. Milliards of little sparkles illuminating it, the moon high above it all, diving them into ghostly pale light.  
  
It was so calm and beautiful, it almost made his hearts stop.  
  
„Where do you want to go?“, he asked after a while, unsure how to decide.  
  
Koschei just laughed, raising his hands like he could reach them, if he only tried hard enough. And for a second, Theta truly thought he could. This boy could probably every goal he set for himself.  
  
„Everywhere!“  
  
And just when Theta couldn't see it, his head in the clouds, eyes fixed on a star he had chosen, Koschei's eyes flicked towards him.  
  
„If you come with me?“  
  
Theta whirled his head around, completely stunned by the first sign of insecurity in this usually highly confident boy.  
  
And he was supposed to be the one who caused it? Really?  
  
He smiled.  
  
„Everywhere.“  
  
It was then he knew. It wasn't Koschei that had led him to adventure, it was adeventure that had led him to Koschei.

 

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

 


End file.
